Beauty and The Geek
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: she was a popular girl and being loved by other, while he was a transferred student, geek and less people know, he has the most beautiful sincere smile she could even remember. AU. I suck at summary please read yourself
1. intro

**Beauty and The Geek **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Pairing:** Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku

**Summary:** She was famous, lovable and has boyfriend who loves her so much while he was a transferred student, geek and less people know he has the most beautiful sincere smile.

* * *

**Chapter1: Intro**

Walking confidently in the school alley, sometimes she gave her wink to the guys she knew carving for her. Everything on her body was a dream for many guys, whether it boys or girls. She's a beauty queen, beats all the other possible beauties. Her world was herself, she's the center of everything, everyone loves her and she knew that.

A voice made her turn on her heels, her cherry blond locks swayed when she moved, so graceful, she can made all the man belongs to her. She may look slutty in the surface but she not that kind of person.

"Ah, Katagiri-kun...," She recognized the one who called her.

"_Ohayou_..."

"_Ohayou_, dear..."

Katagiri Naoto is a handsome, tall, athletic, and everything he has made everybody in the school seems so small and like a rat if they were compared to him. Stands in 180 cm, with light brown eyes also a dark brown short hairstyle, made him the most suitable person to walked with the queen herself, yes...indeed, they were pairings.

She enjoyed to be his girlfriend, Naoto is a sweet gentle boy and treats her right, he never do what she doesn't want to do. Almost one year now since they're together and in their relation, they never do anything which passed the borderline, they never do anything more than a kiss.

"What about this afternoon, can we go to the movie together?," Asked Naoto.

"I would love to...but after I finished the chemistry class at 1 PM later...this class is sucks..."

"You don't like chemistry, do you?"

"Nope and I wonder why it was on the curriculum...," Naoto giggles and she startled, she loved his smile and the sound of his laugh.

"Well then, we can met after the school...I'll picked you in your class..."

"Umm, seeing your face after all the horrid hour, that would be great!!"

They separated with a weave of their hands, even all the school knows that they were pairing but they're not the type who loved to display their lovely dovey moment, it was Naoto's request and she was okay with that, she respected all his decision though.

When he walked to her class after the bell rang, she found her surroundings giggles and talked about something she couldn't hear. As she walked more towards her class, the giggles was getting rapid.

"What happened?," She asked one of her friends who seemed to understand.

"Ah, we laughed at the new student..."

"New student?"

Her friend pointed at a certain direction and her eyes followed. They saw a boy at her age thrown by paper ball and he even didn't try to dodged it or snapped to the people who thrown the paper ball.

His appearance is quite eccentric though, he wore anything black, from his turtle neck shirt, jeans, shoes and the most eye attractive and maybe his main reason to be laughing stock is his hair, it's silver-yes, like the full moon in the night sky.

She cursed herself when their eyes met, she quite amused for a while because his hair color. No, actually they didn't met by the eyes, his eyes squinted like a fox demon in urban legend. The square glasses boy smiled at her, not in a pleasant ways she thought, she felt she's gonna be eaten.

A knock on the table made all the students silent and went back to their own seats. A tall brown haired man stand on the podium and gave his angelic smile.

"Well then it seems you've already met your new friend...now please have a seat...," The teacher scanned the room and she felt a bad omen about this. "You can have your seat there...," The brown haired teacher pointed an empty seat next to her.

"Shit!!," She whisper-cursed at her bad luck. She didn't want to sit next to the weirdo, but it seems the fortune goddess turned her head on her.

The new guy pulled his chair and sat calmly, she watched intently as he pulled some books from his bag an put them on the table. He realized her stare and turned his head to her, she was shocked a bit an found no words to say.

"A...mmm..."

"'s there anything I can help ya?," He smiled but this smile is different from his previous, this smile looked so...sincere.

And she hated herself for the unregistered beat on her heart.

"You...haven't introduce yourself...," At least she managed to let her voice leaver her mouth.

"Ah...'s tha' so?," She realized immediately that he has different accent on his tone and she got more startled when he stuck his hand out, "May I know ya'rs first?," He asked.

"Ma..Matsumoto...Rangiku," She accepted his hand and shook it.

"Aaah..Rangiku...what a beautiful name...mine's Ichimaru Gin..._yoroshuu ya_..."

**_~to be continued~_**

* * *

**A/N: **I supposed didn't do it, I supposed finish my Granzcest first but...but this first chapter really stuck on my head while my Granzcest is...*speechless*

this fic seems lighter than my other but...I don't know...yet, because I can't make fluff, someone please teach me T.T

well I made this by request and still I'm developing the story in my head so I'll update it a little bit longer...maybe depends on my Granzcest progress.

well then...**please read and review**


	2. I do what!

**Beauty and The Geek **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Pairing:** Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku

**Summary:** She was famous, lovable and has boyfriend who loves her so much while he was a transferred student, geek and less people know he has the most beautiful sincere smile.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I do what?!**

Rangiku stared blankly at the chalkboard, it was pretty and she liked the green color, but now the green beauty changed into something disastrous, thanks to her chemistry teacher who changed the chalkboard into war field.

Mr. Yamamoto was his name, he teach for so long, long ago. He supposed get his retirement this year but a tragedy has happened in his life, his son who supposed to be the financial supporter for their family run with a girl he didn't acknowledge and for the sake of his life he started to teach again and that would be doomed for Rangiku.

She looked at her watch intently as if she could turn it faster and faster but even though she can, the bell won't ring. She only sighed at her misfortune this day.

"Where's the bell when I needed it the most...," She grumbled in her heart and diverted her gaze to her left.

On her left, she found no other than the weird new student, sleeping with his head lump on the table. Rangiku blinked at this view, apparently it's not just her who felt the bored.

She stared at the boy who gave her a weird beat in her chest a few moments ago. But obviously she acknowledged it as a mistake, because there's none of this guy made her interested. Nothing, NO-THING.

What Rangiku saw in this new gus was he has a bit skinny body with pale skin, while his face-nothing to be proud of, indeed she found it a little bit attractive but so many other more attractive guys who likes or admit their feelings on her and she turned them down, so this one is not something she should noticed. His hair, she wondered is it it's true color or he dyed it? If the answer go with the second one, silver is weird color to picked and not mentioning his eyes who seemed always squinted and his ever present grin made her scared.

_But who knows, his sleeping figure..._

_is so adorable..._

Rangiku shook her head to made her brain erased what she thought a while ago and her eyes darted again on him and she grumbled a bit.

_Silly me!!_

When she stared back at him, she noticed that he slowly opened his eyes and stared back at her. It was blue-greenish and felt so deep as if she could drawn in it, it reminded her a lot about ocean. She didn't know that his eyes could be so beautiful, just like his smile and she concluded one thing, _this guy is mystery_. She was so caught up and didn't realized those emeralds already squinted like they used to be.

"Why d'ya lookin' at me like tha'?," Busted!

"Wha...what do you mean? I'm not looking at you!!," She tried to denied all but it made her looks more suspicious.

"...ya lookin' at me as if ya wanna eat me.."

"No I'm not!!'

"Yes, ya are...I see ya...,"

Rangiku went silent, she didn't want to continued this ridiculous fight with the boy she only knew for about eight hours, it's no worth on it and she didn't want this whisper class fight caused her to get the attention, from the teacher or the other students in her class. She turned her gaze back to outside the window and tried to ignore the silver haired boy.

"Say...," He said. "...do you like me, Ran-chan?," He said in his normal tone voice in the middle of the silence class

"I...WHAT?"

She screamed all her guts and all the class who already heard what those silver haired boy said turned their head. They started to chat and murmured about what happened on them, they already started the gossip.

"Wait...wait...THAT'S ALL LIE!!," She tried to made it clear but the gossip wouldn't stop.

"SILENCE!!"

_**~to be continued~**_

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for the delay I get confused whether I should stick to the original story or develop it under my imagination, well at least the owner of the real life story freed me to do as I want :)

after this I will take all the liberation to the development.

Thanks for my big family in BA they support me to finish this ^ ^

anyways...thank you for **reading and reviewing** 33


	3. moving panic

**Beauty and The Geek **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Pairing:** Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku

**Summary:** She was famous, lovable and has boyfriend who loves her so much while he was a transferred student, geek and less people know he has the most beautiful sincere smile.

* * *

**Chapter 3: moving panic!**

Rangiku stomped her feet when the class over and she saw her love stand in front of her class, waiting for her. She pouted her mouth, not hiding her nauseousness to the whole class which haven't stop to gossiping about her and Naoto who smiled all the way to her. Actually her boyfriend held his laugh and prevented her girl felt more anger.

"Let's go!," Rangiku pulled Naoto's hand and brought him far from her class, where the gossip still run.

"Why harsh?"

"Nothing"

"I heard a little gossip," A tease won't hurt, but at this time a tease means a stab for Rangiku.

"WHAT?! You should know that it's all just a piece of trash!!"

"Hey...no need to angry...I know it's just a gossip," He calmed her. "So how's this new kid's face?"

Rangiku stared at him with a piercing gaze, Naoto laughed all his guts when he saw her reaction, this is too funny for him to handle. He put his hands on her shoulder after he could calmed himself and tapped her with a hope that she would forgave him for the laugh.

"Now...our movie is waiting..."

* * *

it was the most tear jerked movie she ever watched. She cried and the tears wouldn't stop until they were outside. She snotted the liquid on her tissue while Naoto watched her from behind.

"I hate you, you made me cry!! I'm so ugly when I'm cry!!"

Naoto chuckled and wiped tears on her face. He kissed her forehead and smiled his beautiful smile, "I thought you like it, you asked me to watched this movie since last week..."

"I did, but I didn't think this movie was soooooo sad...."

"Now....now....stop crying and why don't we eat something, I'm hungry"

"Okay...," She wiped her tears for several times today.

They walked along the street to their favorite place to eat. They talked cheerfully and suddenly she saw something, someone.

"Isn't that..."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's eat...," He pushed his boyfriend's back to made him continued to the food stalls, she didn't want Naoya saw what she saw.

"_What is he doing there,"_ She thought.

She asked herself when she saw someone familiar, too familiar to her, walked his way to the alley-alley of the red light district. Yes, that someone was Ichimaru Gin, the weird new student, but if she remembered the thing that went on today, how he embarrassed her, she could care less!!

* * *

Naoya took her home after their lovely date. He kissed her softly and waved her goodbye. She kept her smile when she entered the house and much to her surprise, her mother was home.

"Mom, why are you here? Don't you supposed to be working?"

Her mother chuckled, "Yes dear, but there's something I want to tell you..."

"What is that? Is that a good news?"

"Hm...I don't know...," Rangiku saw a heavy expression on her mom's face.

"Okay, please stop making me curious, you can tell me..."

Her mom sighed and looked at her daughter while there's a smile on her face, "Mom, got assigment to work abroad..."

"Wait, wasn't that a good news? Coooooll...and where will it be?," She asked in her full enthusiasm.

"It'll be France honey..."

"Yes!! YES!! Oh mom, I'm happy...if that the decision then it settled, I can walked in Paris, oh my...it's my dream since I was little!!," She beamed.

"Honey listen to me...I will go alone..."

Rangiku stopped abruptly and she could heard her dreams scattered to million pieces and she couldn't gain it back. She turned her head to her mom with her desperate expression.

"Liiiieeee..."

"No, I didn't honey, office only permitted me to work and live there, I tried my best to persuade my boss but she still forbade me to bring you..."

"A...and...and what about me? I don't want to be send to father's place, I can't stand her bitch!," She referred to his father and her newly wed wife.

"I know dear, that's why I will take you to live and stay to my acquaintance house, she's really nice..."

"Wait do I know this 'acquaintance'?"

"No, not yet honey, but she's my best friend when I was in high school and just got back from the United States..."

"Geez you never told me you have this high school best friend..."

"I'm sorry it's because I have lack of time to spent with you...," Her mom brushed her hand gently to her wavy hair.

"It's okay, you work for me, now...tell me who is this person's name..."

"She already got married and I forgot who's her hubby name, but her new name is Ichimaru or something...."

Her mom sentence rang in her head repeatedly like it won't ended soon. It repeated at her mom's friend's name. Ichimaru...Ichimaru...Ichimaru...

_What was thaaaaaatttt?????_

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, e-enjoy???


	4. meet the Ichimaru

**Beauty and The Geek **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Pairing:** Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku

**Summary:** She was famous, lovable and has boyfriend who loves her so much while he was a transferred student, geek and less people know he has the most beautiful sincere smile.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet The Ichimaru**

Rangiku shut her mouth, entire time on their journey to this said Ichimaru household. First, she hadn't get over with her disappointment for couldn't go to Paris with her mom. Now, all of a sudden, she had to live with this Ichimaru family. Even though there were so many possibilities that, this Ichimaru wasn't the same like that Ichimaru. But she couldn't stop her stomach from churning, giving her nausea.

_What if this Ichimaru and that Ichimaru related?_

_What if the whole school know that I'll be staying at the same house as him?_

_What if my boyfriend knows about this?_

Just when the mad questions about to piled up, her mom stopped the car in front of a house. Rangiku turned her head, just to see 'Ichimaru' name board stared back at her. The metal plate made her didn't want to get off of their car and she better dug a hole, where she can hide forever or at last becoming her shelter until her mom's back.

"We're here…"

"What did you expect me to react?," Rangiku diverted her eyes from her mom.

Her mom sensed that her daughter wasn't pleased at all with this decision, if she was her, maybe she would feel the same. But she had no choice, besides the only person who wants to take care of Rangiku while she's gone was Rangiku's subject of hate. That's why when she talked about her problem to her high school best friend, she offered to let Rangiku stays with her family.

It made her relief that she hadn't have to left Rangiku with strangers or alone in an apartment block.

"I know you're angry…"

"No, I'm not…," She cut in. "I just feel…disappointed…"

Her mom sighed, "It's for your own good, besides I'm worried about you if I have to leave you alone…"

Rangiku knew that, but still, she couldn't let her disappointment vaporized just like that, besides her mom said that this 'Ichimaru' family is very nice. Of course, if this family members were no nice person, her mom wouldn't befriended them.

_But what if…this Ichimaru is THAT Ichimaru?_

_Well I guess it's better to find out soon_

"Okay, I understand…now introduce me to this Ichimaru"

Her mom smiled and walked out of their car to led Rangiku to her temporary house. She pushed the bell button and some melodious tone can be heard filling inside the house. A footsteps rushed to the door and welcomed the guests.

"Aaah…Retsu-chan…," Rangiku's mom smiled and hugged the lady in front of her.

"Matsu-chan…you're here?," Said the lady while responded back to hug Rangiku's mom.

"Yes, today is my departure, and I want to entrust my daughter to you, I know I can believe you…"

Rangiku stepped forward and bent her body to greet the house lady. The lady whose nicknamed Retsu-chan smiled at her with her calm eyes. Rangiku knew, under this lady care, everything will be alright.

"What's your name?," She asked.

"Rangiku, ma'am"

"Do you have a boyfriend?," She asked again, but now hiding her smile behind her sleeve.

"A…that's…umm…yes…," Rangiku could feel warmth reeking from her cheek to her ears. It was kind of sudden question.

"How sweet," She chuckled.

"Now, I think you will get along but I need to catch up with my plane," Rangiku's mom broke her daughter's awkwardness.

"Ah, wait a minute, I baked cookies for you…," Retsu-chan ran inside her house and came back with a bag full of cookies.

"You don't need to do that"

"No, I should…I don't want my friend to get starving on her way to Paris…," Retsu-chan smiled.

"Thank you"

Rangiku's mom gave her daughter and her best friend a hug before she ran back to the car. From Retsu-chan's house, she will left the car to her ex's house and went to airport by taxi.

"e-mail me and be a good girl…," She said before she waved a goodbye.

Now left only Rangiku and Retsu-chan on the porch. The lady turned her head to her friend's daughter and smiled again.

"It's rather cold here, isn't it? Lets go in…"

"Yes, thank you…"

"It's okay, just make yourself like in your own home, okay…now, let me show your room…"

Rangiku sighed her relief when she scan her surroundings, no sign of that Ichimaru in this house, but there was something strange too, there were no photos in her surroundings, made the aura of the house sort of cold. This thing was kind of weird since Retsu-chan is a warm lady.

"Umm…I heard from mom that you already married, Ichimaru-san…"

"Call me Retsu, okay…"

"Ah yes, Retsu-san, where is your husband?"

"Husband? Hmm…where do you think he's going?," She asked her back with a dark tone.

"Eh…?," She was taken a back.

She chuckled, "Working of course…," She led her to the upper stairs where Rangiku found three doors next to each other.

"And your children?"

"Hmm…the eldest said he wants to go to library to study and the youngest said he has a soccer match…"

"Eh, both of them are male?"

"Yes, why? Did your mom told you already?"

"Err yeah…," What a way to start fight with her boyfriend, if he knows that she lived with 2 males.

"Here you go, this is your room…," She opened the room and Rangiku could see the feminine touch in it, it was far better than her own room.

"It's so pretty!!," She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," Retsu-san squealed. "I want a daughter for a long-long time ago but God gave me two sons…that's why I'm happy to have you here…," Retsu-san gave Rangiku a hug and she responded with hugged her back.

"Thank you…," She whispered.

Just when they were apart, the sounds of footsteps to the upper stairs distracted Rangiku. Retsu-san smiled and whispered, "I guess one of them already home"

"Mooom…I see a woman's shoes below, is that your guest?"

"Yes, sort of…come here…"

The footsteps getting closer, and so did the voice, "That's why I can't see anyone below, now who is this guest that made you have to introduce the whole house?"

Rangiku wanted the earth to swallow her down under the sea or hole or whatever it is, as long as she didn't have to face that face. That grinning familiar face, she recognized him and unfortunately he did too.

"_Ara_…what a pretty guest we have…," He gave her that smile again.

"Rangiku, this is my eldest son – Gin and Gin this is Matsumoto Rangiku, from today she will stay in our house, be nice to her…," She told her own son.

"_Ne_, Ran-chan…_yoroshuu ya_…"

_This is a liiiieeeee!!!!  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N note: **I made Unohana as Gin's mom *bricked* sorry for the long update _  
_


	5. plan

**Chapter 5: Plan**

She didn't want to believe her hearing sense, but when she saw that figure in front of her temporary room, she was dumbfounded. Like a déjà vu, Gin repeats his introduction to mocked her.

"I hope you two get along…," Said Retsu-san, steadied Rangiku from her shaking leg.

"Oh yeah, we already know each other…," Rangiku chimed, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Really?," Retsu-san diverted her gaze to her eldest son.

"Hmm yes…maybe I forgot to mention to you, since you didn't say anything about her presence here…," Gin scratched his back head. "Oh wait, you always said nothing, even for the smallest thing, eh…mom?"

Sudden cold atmosphere caught them in place, Rangiku feels there's something wrong with this family, or at last to the people in front of her. She didn't know how to break this mom-son situation.

"Ah, if that's so…it's really good, eh?," Retsu-san tried to melt the coldness.

"Huh?," Rangiku saw a little scowl on Gin's brow.

"You two, won't feel awkward if you already knew each other, I…I need to cook for dinner, Rangiku…see you later…," She smiled and left the new resident with her own son.

"Well…that was awkward…," He said, tailing her mom's figure with his eyes.

"What was that?"

"What?," Gin diverted his gaze back to his classmate.

"Not that I want to know, but it was kind of weird conversation you have…"

"Ah, well it can't be help…by the way, does your boyfriend know that you'll stay here?"

"None of your concern," She turned on her heels and trying to unpack her case.

"I take that as a no…," He smirked and walked beside her, "Don'tcha think it's gonna be interesting?," He brushed his chin, his mischievous smile still planted on his face.

"What-are-you-planning-to-do?," Rangiku gave him a glare which made the silver-haired man back off a bit.

"Well, it's no fun when I told you, eh…," He took some of her hair and brought it to his lips to kissed them, while he opened his eyes slightly just to teased her.

"Wha…," Rangiku almost snapped, but it wasn't because of what Gin had done to her but to her own heart, those eyes always managed to make her heart almost fall from its place.

"Well then, I hope we can be a good friend…," Before she know, Gin already walked to the door and wave to her, "Oh, by the way…you have to see my cute little brother"

With that said, he disappears from her room and she can hear another room's door being closed. Rangiku sighed and sat on her bed, thinking about many things and surely she didn't bother the fact that her door still opened.

_What will happen to me…?_

She almost jumped when she realized a pair of cold eyes eyeing her, a boy aged around 12 years old with dirty clothes looking at her with suspicious look on his face.

_This must be his brother…_

"..Ahh I'm not bad person…from today, I'm staying here…," She tried to explain.

"Are you a new maid?"

"No," It was her quick answer, "Do _I _look like a maid?"

"Well too bad, yes…," He gave her a scoff and walked away before slamming his door closed and leave Rangiku suppressed her anger voice to not yell at the rude boy.

…_Which-part-of-him-is-cute?_

_

* * *

_

"…and then my uncle slipped from the stairs…," Rangiku laughed at his boyfriend's story.

"That's poor uncle of yours, I can't help but laugh"

"Yeah…," He became silent for a moment, as if he was thinking about what to tell her, "…say Rangiku…when will you introduce me to your mom?"

"Wh-what?"

"Let me think, I've been your boyfriend for almost 1 year, but you haven't introduce me to your mom…"

"Yea, but…"

She was hesitant for a while, actually it was a good chance to introduced Naoto to her mom, but the problem is, her mother wasn't here and she was stuck with a stranger family – well her mom's best friend's family – and the worst part was Naoto knew the oldest son, not to mention he was so weird.

"But what?," Naoto pushed her further.

"Well maybe it's not the perfect time…," Rangiku's brain tried its best to find a way to escaped her from trouble. After a few times she tried to dismiss the only idea that came, she realized that was the most reasonable thing to do.

"Okay, you can come this Sunday, but I have problem"

"Problem? What is it?"

"At this moment, I'm not living with my mother…but my mom's cousin, that's why I told you this isn't the right time," She lied about that cousin thingie to avoid the awkwardness.

"It's great!," Naoto exclaimed. "Then you must introduce me to your auntie, eh?"

_This!_

"Alright, just come and I'm gonna introduce you…"

She hung the phone after endless goodbye smooches. It was the time for her to talk to the house owner and she picked the dinner to reveal her plan. She hoped everyone will agree to this plan.

* * *

"I want to talk…," She disrupted the neck breaking silence on the dinner table.

Everyone stopped their movement and now she has every eyes on her, including the head of this household – a white-haired man despite he's not that old, now Rangiku knew where Gin and his bratty little brother got their hair – smiled softly to the stranger in his house.

"What is it dear? Please talk…," He said.

Rangiku told her story and her little secret plan which involved the family and she asked them to join her. Everyone except the little one – at last she knew his name was Toushirou – listened intently.

The head of the family – Juushirou-san – and his wife smiled, "Oh, it's perfectly o…"

"Of course it's not okay, from the start you're a stranger...," Gin cut in.

"Wha…I'm only asking you a simple task, not talking the unnecessary thing that can make plan ruins"

"I never agreed on that, besides making fun of your boyfriend seems fun," Those bluish-green eyes mocking her while the owner played the fork on his hand.

"Gin, no prank on Sunday," Retsu-san warned him.

"Ah…well let see what happened later…," The smile on his face disappeared and he stood from his chair, "I'm done…thank you for the food," Then he vanished as he reached the top of the stairs.

"That boy…," Juushirou-san sighed. "How about you, Toushirou...want to help Rangiku-san this Sunday?"

"Whatever, I will go out by Sunday…," The scowls on his forehead deepen, after that he followed his brother stance to go upstairs.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, both of them are just like that…," Retsu-san held Rangiku's hands.

"No, I'm the one who should apologized, I'm ruining everyone's mood"

"It's okay, now…what should we do for the next Sunday?," Juushirou-san gave her his smile and his enthusiast face.

Yes, she must follow through her plan for now, even though that fox face seemed has his own plan to ruin hers, she wouldn't afraid.

_Bring it on Ichimaru Gin!_

_**~to be continued~**  
_

_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you **cool guy 33** for your input and I'm sorry for being slow T_T I'm gonna think where to put your input :) and for you who still has the patient to read this T_T  
_


End file.
